Kingdom Of Hearts
by Roxasnamine99
Summary: Princess Namine searches for her fiancee, Prince Roxas, who was rumoured to be killed by the Oblivion Kingdom. Many things happen as she tries to find her lover. RoxasXNamine pairing
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Mad man on the line………………….weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee. NO ONE CARES

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts………..what do I need it for?

Better writing fanfictions though.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: The Kingdoms

In a far of world, there was a mighty kingdom ruled by five kings along with them their queens.

Those five kingdoms,

The first, Twilight Kingdom

The second, Destiny Kingdom

The third, Hallow Kingdom

The fourth, Oblivion Kingdom

And the fifth, Travers Kingdom

Each of the kingdoms has it own powerful King and each of the Kings ruled their kingdoms according to their own rules.

The first kingdom, Twilight Kingdom, ruled by King Luxord

The second Kingdom, Destiny Kingdom, ruled by King Hayner

The third Kingdom, Hallow Kingdom, ruled by King Cloud

The fourth Kingdom, Oblivion Kingdom, ruled by King Xemnas

And the last, the fifth kingdom, Travers Kingdom ruled by King Riku

Each of the Kingdoms has their own prince or princess for them one day to rule their father's kingdom when it will pass down on to them. And each of the royal family has their own Keyblade, a sign of proof that they are a part of the royal family.

The first kingdom, Twilight Kingdom, ruled by King Luxord, holds the Oathkeeper

The second Kingdom, Destiny Kingdom, ruled by King Hayner, holds the Peace One

The third Kingdom, Hallow Kingdom, ruled by King Cloud , holds the One Winged Angel

The fourth Kingdom, Oblivion Kingdom, ruled by King Xemnas, holds the Oblivion

And the last, the fifth kingdom, Travers Kingdom ruled by King Riku holds the Way to the Dawn

And now the list of known prince and princess that has rights to hold the Keyblade of the royal family.

The first kingdom, Twilight Kingdom, ruled by King Luxord, along side his son, Prince Roxas.

The second Kingdom, Destiny Kingdom, ruled by King Hayner , along side his daughter, Princess Namine.

The third Kingdom, Hallow Kingdom, ruled by King Cloud, along side her daughter, Princess Kairi.

The fourth Kingdom, Oblivion Kingdom, ruled by King Xemnas, along side his son, Prince Seifer.

And the last, the fifth kingdom, Travers Kingdom ruled by King Riku, with his daughter Olette.

The five Kingdoms each are very respectful of each other and was friendly towards each other as well.

But, one day……………all of a sudden…………….

One of the kingdoms, Oblivion Kingdom, has started to attack the other kingdoms. And thus, making the balance over each kingdoms unstable.

Now, Oblivion is powerful and is taking lands to control of an unknown reason but rumour has it that the kingdom that their king himself has been corrupted of his purpose. Some say that a mysterious dark Keyblade has appeared in the king's hands and now her seeks power.

Still a mystery, their story began, after the Twilight Kingdom, has been invaded and their king and queen killed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: There you have it.

**PLEASE REVIEW OR I WILL SUE  
BUWAHAHAHAHAHA**

**That rhymes**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Mad man on the line………………….weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee. NO ONE CARES

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts………..what do I need it for?

Better writing fanfictions though.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: Her Prince

Three days before

A young beautiful lady about 15 years of age was sitting happily in the royal garden. She had the most beautiful blue eyes that anyone has ever laid upon, her blond hair shines under the gleaming light of the sun and her dress was white as the snow.

She had a sketchbook in her hand and she was drawing on it, sketching some pictures.

While drawing she hummed a tune for herself.

"That's a very nice picture, your highness"

The blond haired girl heard a voice spoke behind her and she turned around.

"My dear Prince, when did you arrive?" she put her drawing materials aside on the bench she was sitting and stood up facing a young adult.

The young adult she laid eyes upon had a blond dirty hair, his eyes blue as the deep blue sea, and he was wearing a yellow golden long sleeved formal shirt and a crown on his head. On his left side of the clothing that he wore on the sleeve, had the royal family crest of Twilight Kingdom.

"I had just arrived…………..I came to…………" he was about to speak when the young princess kissed the young prince.

And soon the two embraced each other.

While above from the garden, at the balcony, four people were standing watching the two young prince and princess in the royal garden.

They were two men and the other two women.

The first man had a short beard with blond hair wearing the royal clothing of Twilight Kingdom while the other man wearing the royal clothing of Destiny Kingdom. The other man had a long beard with brown hair.

"It seems it is wise to marry them, don't you think, dear friend, Hayner?" the short bearded king spoke.

"It seems it is wise to do so, Luxord" King Hayner of Destiny Island spoke.

"The both of them looked happy" the Queen of Destiny Kingdom spoke.

"Absolutely" the Queen of Twilight Kingdom replied.

"Then shall we announce them of their engagement tomorrow?" King Hayner asked.

"Indeed, I shall tell my son tomorrow at our kingdom, we came only to confirm weather to see if they love each other or not" King Luxord spoke.

"Very well then, I shall inform my daughter tomorrow as well" King Hayner spoke and the two Kings celebrated their happiness along with their beautiful queens.

Meanwhile back below on the royal garden………..

Princess Namine of Destiny Kingdom and Prince Roxas of Twilight Kingdom were sitting together enjoying each others company under the evening sun. Princess Namine leaned her head on the young prince's right shoulder as both of them sat quietly enjoying each others warm company.

"are you happy my princess?" the young prince spoke to start a conversation.

"I'm very happy indeed when you are around. It will be sad if we lose each other" the blond haired princess spoke.

Prince Roxas stroked Princess Namine's long blond hair as she relaxed herself.

"What have you been drawing Namine?" Roxas asked as he stroked her long soft hair.

"Oh, it's nothing, just the view of the garden" she sat back up and took the sketchbook beside her on the bench and gave it to the prince so he can view it.

The prince took his moment and saw the sketch. Sure it was lack of colour but the drawing, the skill, it is so……………..marvellous.

"it's beautiful Namine, your drawing skills always impress me" he spoke and gave back the sketching of the garden to the princess.

"Thank you, my prince" she spoke and leaned her head back on the prince's right shoulder. Both of them sitting beside each other, on a bench under a shady tree while gazing at the orange sky.

"Isn't it lovely?" Princess Namine spoke.

"Not as lovely as you are, my dear princess Namine" Roxas spoke and the two sat and watch as clouds passes them from above.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: There you have it.

**PLEASE REVIEW OR I WILL SUE  
BUWAHAHAHAHAHA**

**That rhymes**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Mad man on the line………………….weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee. NO ONE CARES

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts………..what do I need it for?

Better writing fanfictions though.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: The Announcement

Two days before

In the kingdom of Twilight, it was a lovely day for the people.

In the royal palace located in the middle of the Kingdom, was the palace for the royal family of Twilight Kingdom.

It was tall and mighty the building, sturdy and nothing can penetrate its strong defence against any intruders that are unwanted from the palace.

Loyal soldiers of the Twilight Kingdom are always patrolling the area around the palace, inside and outside, making it safe for the royal family to live in peace and tranquillity.

Inside the palace, in a large library made especially for the king and queen along with their young prince, sat a boy with dirty blond hair that defies gravity, wearing a yellow golden general uniform like clothes with the royal crest of Twilight Kingdom on his left sleeve of the clothing. He was also wearing a dark brown pants and a pair of boots to match.

He was reading a book, sitting quietly in the middle of the library, all thoughts to himself as he reads his book.

He turned to the next page and reads it when a guard approaches him with a staff in his hands.

"Your highness, the King would like to see you in the throne room immediately"

The guard spoke and the young prince replied, "I will be there" he spoke and closed his book the one he was reading.

"Tell him I will be there in a moment" the prince spoke and the guard gave a bow and went off back to his duty guarding the royal palace.

The young dirty blond haired prince stood up from his seat in the library and left the book there for the librarian to pick it up for keeping.

The young prince reached into his pocket pants and pulled out a pair of white cotton gloves. He wore it on his hands and walked out from the room.

King Luxord was standing outside on the balcony along with his wife, the Queen of Twilight Kingdom. He was looking towards his kingdom, his prized possession, the most valuable thing a king requires, his kingdom. Without a kingdom, how would one become a king? And without the king, how does one become a kingdom?

"Announcing the presence of Prince Roxas"

A royal guard shouted and the King went back inside to talk with the prince.

"Did you summon me father?" Prince Roxas spoke as he bowed down as a sign of respect to the king.

"Yes dear son. We have something we want to tell you about, come, let us sit outside in our balcony and have some tea while we're at it" King Luxord spoke and now the two of them sat on a chair on the balcony.

The Queen left the two father and son to spend their time together. She went back inside off to her room.

"Sugar or milk your highness?" the royal maid spoke towards the king.

"Milk please" the king answered and the maid poured some milk into the king's cup of tea.

"Sugar or milk young prince?" the maid asked again.

"Sugar, two lumps" Prince Roxas spoke and the maid put some sugar into Roxas's cup of tea.

"Thank you. That will be all" King Luxord dismissed the maid and she gave a bow to both of the royal family before she went off back to her duties she had.

The king sipped his cup and enjoyed the view, "lovely isn't it? Our people are so happy and peaceful in this wonderful kingdom of ours" he spoke as he put down his cup of tea.

"Indeed father. I'm not to be rude father but what is it that you want to talk about?" Prince Roxas asked and he sipped his tea.

"One day Roxas my boy, you would need to take over the kingdom when I'm gone. And on that day, you will become king towards this kingdom of ours. And when you are a king……………..you need a queen"

"A queen dear father?" Roxas asked.

"A lady to be at your side, to give you encouragement, to help you in your duties, to cheer you when you are down, and to gain love from you and from her to you" he spoke.

"And what is the point of this conversation? I still don't get the point dear father"

"Son, you will be engage"

Prince Roxas almost choked on his tea as he coughed a few times, "ENGAGED?"

The king only let out a smile, "Yes"

"But with whom?" The prince asked again.

And then, the king replied to his son's question.

"With the one you love, Princess Namine of Destiny Kingdom"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: There you have it.

**PLEASE REVIEW OR I WILL SUE  
BUWAHAHAHAHAHA**

**That rhymes**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Mad man on the line………………….weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee. NO ONE CARES

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts………..what do I need it for?

Better writing fanfictions though.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4: The Last Day

One day before

"Roxas, you are engaged with the one you truly love, Princess Namine of Destiny Kingdom"

Those words echoed in the mind of our young prince. Truly, in his heart he is very happy to be engage with her. She was the one for him, no one else. Namine, Princess Namine of Destiny Kingdom, was surely going to be happy when she also hear about the news, Roxas thought in his mind.

Our young prince was walking while he was thinking about his current situation. The blond dirty haired prince was walking in the hallway of the palace of the Twilight Kingdom.

After a few moments of walking in the hallway, the young prince had finally reached a room with a white door on it.

He knocked on the door for a few times and finally, the door opened by it self and he came in. After he stepped inside the door closed it self and Roxas was in the room already.

"Ah, dear prince, what brings you here to my room?"

A voice spoke from the far corner of the room and Roxas walked over to the origin of the voice.

"Well nothing more than to learn sorcery from the one and only powerful wizard of Twilight Kingdom, who is also the advisor to King Luxord, am I right, Alfar?

From the far corner of the room appeared an old man with a long white beard and was wearing a dark yellow robe with a yellow pointed hat on his head.

"Please my prince, don't praise me" the old man spoke walking over to the young prince.

"So Alfar? Shall we continue our lesson form yesterday?" Roxas asked.

"Certainly my prince, we shall begin immediately" Alfar spoke and the two began.

In another Kingdom a bit further from Twilight Kingdom, there was the Destiny Kingdom. The Kingdom, ruled by the great King Hayner, was a very peaceful and harmony kingdom to live in.

King Hayner was standing on the balcony, looking down to his kingdom, very peaceful and harmony, everyone was happy and grateful for having King Hayner as their ruler.

In the king's mind, he was very happy and thinking about his daughter's engagement with the Prince of Twilight Kingdom, Prince Roxas, son of King Luxord, who is his old friend.

Meanwhile, while the king was with himself thinking about his daughter's future, the daughter herself was sitting in the royal garden, under a tree, sitting on a bench, drawing in her sketchbook of her and her fiancé, Prince Roxas.

Humming to herself, the young blond haired princess sat happily while she was doing her artwork.

The clouds above her passed, moving slowly as the won blows them.

"That is a very beautiful drawing my daughter"

Princess Namine heard a voice spoke behind her and when the young princess turned around she saw the one she loves, her mother, the queen of destiny Kingdom.

"Mother" Princess Namine spoke and she stood up from her seat, putting her artwork aside and gave a bow towards the queen as a sign of respect.

"Stand up my dear daughter"

The queen spoke and Princess Namine stood up from her bow.

The queen sat on the bench her daughter was sitting and dismissed the guards who were escorting her to their own duties.

"Come daughter, please seat"

The Queen spoke again, and Princess Namine sat beside her beautiful mother.

The King himself said that Princess Namine herself looked a lot like her mother.

The Queen had blond hair, grown long to her neck and her eyes blue as blue can be, her skin so soft and beautiful to touch and her smile would make anyone's hearts melt in happiness after seeing her smile.

"Isn't it a lovely day?"

Her mother spoke.

"Yes mother, it is a lovely day" Princess Namine replied.

"Tell me, do you love him very much?"

"Prince Roxas? Yes, I love him very much, why do you ask dear mother?" Princess Namine asked.

The blond haired queen looked above towards the sky with the slow drifting clouds.

After waiting for a few seconds, the queen spoke.

"Would you do anything to help him if he was in any trouble?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: There you have it.

**PLEASE REVIEW OR I WILL SUE  
BUWAHAHAHAHAHA**

**That rhymes**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Mad man on the line………………….weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee. NO ONE CARES

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts………..what do I need it for?

Better writing fanfictions though.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5: The Sadness

It was a very dark day. The sky was full of dark clouds and the rain poured from the heavens heavily, lightning strikes appeared and thunder boomed over the kingdom of Destiny.

A soldier wearing a golden uniform symbolizing himself as the soldier of Twilight Kingdom was riding a horse dashing in the town of Destiny Kingdom, under the heavy rain he dashed towards the castle of Destiny Kingdom where the King and Queen of Destiny Kingdom along with their daughter lived.

The small soldier stopped in front of the closed gate of Castle Destiny and calmed his horse. He looked above where a few guards were supposed to be on duty that time.

"Open the gate; I have terrible news from Twilight Kingdom" he shouted the top of his lungs.

From above the guards who were on duty, spotted the man wearing the clothing of Twilight Kingdom and his horse.

The head guard who was on duty that night, "Open the gates"

The other guards nodded under his command and opened the large wooden gate.

The man on his horse stepped back a little and waited for the gate to open properly.

Once the gate has opened, the man went inside with no delay on his horse.

Inside, the man was attended by a few guards. The head guard spoke, "get him some dry clothes……….HURRY"

After the man who came from Twilight Kingdom under the storm was dried and comfortable, he seeks the king to give him information and thus the Twilight Soldier was sent to the king's throne room by Destiny Kingdom's guards.

In the library of Destiny Kingdom, inside the castle, a young lady about 15 years of age, wearing a white dress that reached down to her ankles, with blond hair and blue eyes, was doing some artwork in the quiet library, trying to pass the time while outside rain heavily.

BOOM

"There goes another thunder" the girl spoke.

She continues her drawing without anymore disturbance.

Just as she wants to continue with her drawing, a guard approached her and spoke, "Good evening your highness, it seems his majesty the king would like your presence in the throne room immediately without delay."

The Princess, groaned a bit and spoke, "Alright" she put down her drawing materials and followed the guard as her escort to the throne room where the king and the queen waits for her arrival.

King Hayner was a very patient man.

He was about to speak when the guard announced the arrival of Princess Namine.

A blond haired girl walked over to the King and spoke, "You wanted my presence, your majesty?"

Namine bowed and then stood back up. The king spoke, "Good, you are here, guard, you may speak of the bad news you bring"

The guard looked at the king for a moment and towards outside where it was raining heavily, then back towards the king and queen.

"Very well……………..it seems the Oblivion Kingdom, is starting to attack other kingdoms.

Of an unknown reasons, the King of that particular Kingdom is begin to lust in power.

And from that unknown reason……………. Twilight Kingdom has been invaded"

The King, Queen and Princess Namine was speechless as they look at the lone soldier.

"What happened to the king?" King Hayner asked about his friend's current condition.

"He was killed, along with the queen and everyone in the kingdom." The soldier spoke sadly.

Then Princess Namine spoke, "What about the prince?" she asked worriedly about her fiancée.

The lone soldier became quiet for a moment and looked outside towards the storm.

Then, he looked back inside and spoke,

"The Prince's body, was missing and unknown weather his death occurred to him…………………….or not"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: There you have it.

**PLEASE REVIEW OR I WILL SUE  
BUWAHAHAHAHAHA**

**That rhymes**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Mad man on the line………………….weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee. NO ONE CARES

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts………..what do I need it for?

Better writing fanfictions though.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6: The Story

"The Prince's body, was missing and unknown weather his death occurred to him…………………….or not"

The voice of the lone soldier echoed throughout the whole throne room.

Every inside the room, was quiet and stunned with the sudden news. No one dared to speak. The storm outside was the only thing making noise, the lightning that strikes and the thunders that boomed.

A few moments later, the king spoke, "Bring me Klor, the royal advisor and royal wizard"

One of the guards who were on duty ran out form the throne room to summon the royal advisor from his room while the others in the throne room waited for his arrival.

Princess Namine who was shocked towards the sudden news of her fiancée, walked over to her mother the queen and stood beside her while the queen tries to comfort her heart broken daughter.

A few moments later, the royal advisor appeared in the middle of the room.

He was an old man with a long grey beard, wearing spectacles, a white robe and a white pointed hat. He stood there smiling towards the king, "What service may I provide to you my king?"

The king looked at the old man and spoke, "I want you to show me the past that this soldier had saw before"

The soldier from Twilight Kingdom just stood there and looked at the old man figuring out what he is trying to do to him.

"Very well your majesty" the royal advisor spoke and walked over to the lone soldier and spoke, "Please stand still and relax your mind" the old man spoke.

The soldier followed the old man's orders and did so.

"Alright, I would like you think back on what had happened before, the event that the king wants"

The soldier, trying as hard as he could, reminded himself on what had happened before……..before he came here.

Klor, the royal advisor chanted a few words and a screen appeared hovering in the middle of the room, very large that the king and the others could see it.

And then……………………an event appeared in the screen.

PAST

It was the point of view of the soldier that was remembering his past.

The soldier was looking at the king at one moment who was talking to his wife, the queen when all of a sudden the door to the throne room burst open and a knight in black and purple armour and a black cape hung behind him walked inside along with other knights in black armour and fake keyblades in their hands.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" the king shouted.

"My my, a temper you have there your majesty" the knight clad in purple black armour spoke.

The king gritted his teeth and spoke, "What do you want?"

Every bodyguard in the throne room was at ready, to attack the intruders that had appeared suddenly into the throne room.

"Let me think……………………ah yes………………I want the royal keyblade, now" the knight spoke.

Due to the helmet the knight was wearing his voice was unrecognizable.

The king looked at the man clad in armour from head to toe.

"And what if I don't follow your orders?" King Luxord asked.

"Well, you don't want anything to happen to your son now, would you?" the knight clapped his hands and two knights in black armour brought fourth a young boy 15 years old towards the knight in purple armour.

"FATHER" Prince Roxas shouted as he was held by his clothing by the purple knight.

"ROXAS" both king and queen shouted.

"Now, give me the royal keyblade" the knight in purple armour spoke.

The King surrendered and summoned the royal keyblade of Twilight Kingdom into his hands, Oathkeeper.

Defeated, the king disappeared along with the keyblade from his throne.

The purple black knight stood on his spot, still with Prince Roxas in his hands.

Then, the king appeared in front of the purple knight and strike the keyblade towards him.

Surprisingly, the knight was at reading and saw the king's attack and thus the strike was held now by the knight.

"That was brave of you to do that your highness" the knight spoke and pulled the keyblade out form the king's hands.

"But sadly now you have to die" the knight spoke and using the king's own keyblade, strike to the king's head with a lethal blow and thus damaging it to the most critical point and the king died.

"LUXORD" the queen shouted.

"FATHER" Roxas shouted.

The bodyguards attacked them and started their defence.

But the black knights were ready and thus all of a sudden, the screen showing the past turned black.

Then it turned back on.

The point of view of the man was now in the throne room, but it was not same as before he was out.

Maybe he was hit on the head and fainted for a moment.

Now, the soldier walked in the throne room, it was dark that time and maybe it was night, he saw every bodyguard, dead on the floor, blood everywhere and he saw the king and queen's body, dead also.

Now, the guard ran out from the throne room and searched the whole palace of Twilight Kingdom.

A few hours of search he found no one but instead dead lying bodies.

Then, he went to back to the throne room and onwards to the balcony where the view of the kingdom could be seen.

As he walk out, he saw, everything……………………..was burned………………nothing left.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: There you have it.

**PLEASE REVIEW OR I WILL SUE  
BUWAHAHAHAHAHA**

**That rhymes**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Mad man on the line………………….weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee. NO ONE CARES

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts………..what do I need it for?

Better writing fanfictions though.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7: The Moment with Evil

In a dark kingdom, ruled by King Xemnas, Oblivion Kingdom was a very harmony and peaceful place to live in, but one day, the kingdom………………..is now………………overwhelmed by darkness.

Everyone outside the palace of Oblivion Kingdom is dead. The king is now without his kingdom but his army, is still in his hands.

King Xemnas was known to be the most strict but fair king among his kingdom, but now, the king is a cruel and evil person. He is the last person you ever want to see.

In the palace, in the throne room, it was dark but was lit up by fire on the walls of the room.

Sat on the throne of the Oblivion Kingdom, was a man with a long greyish beard with his long greyish hair sat. He was wearing a black robe symbolizing the Dark Kingdom of Oblivion and beside him, stood his son, Prince Seifer, the most pathetic excuse for a son.

In the middle of the room, appeared a dark portal and a knight clad in purple and black armour and cape, came out form the dark portal and now he stood in front of the king.

"Ah, Xoras, I hope you are satisfied with yourself that you have obliterated twilight Kingdom?" King Xemnas spoke.

"Why certainly my king, it was VERY satisfying" the knight spoke and bowed to the king.

Then silence fell upon the throne room.

"Father, why won't you make me leader of the knights? I am much more better than this idiot standing in front of you" all of a sudden, the prince spoke to his father.

"Now dear son, you are certainly not worthy of being the leader of my precious knights"

King Xemnas replied.

Under the metallic helmet, Xoras was smirking.

"I'll show you I'm worthy of being the leader of your knights father" Seifer spoke and summoned the Keyblade of Oblivion Kingdom in his hands and charged towards the knight clad in black and purple armour.

The knight, Xoras stood there in front of the king not making a move even though the prince of Oblivion Kingdom is charging towards him with a keyblade of the royal family of his in his hands.

"You are not certainly worthy of the title as the leader of the knights"

A voice spoke and appeared a woman with black hair and dark purple eyes. She was wearing an armour also, same but with deep black colour of armour, standing beside Xoras. She did not wear her helmet and her hair flowed to her neck along with the black cape behind her back.

"Ah, Manemi, how am I so glad to have your presence around here" Xoras spoke as the woman put her arms on Xoras's neck.

"I'm glad you are here too" Manemi, the woman clad in black armour spoke in her sweet hypnotizing voice.

Seifer stopped his charge in front of Xoras now he stands.

"What are you waiting for? Did you not say you wanted to prove to me you could be the Leader of the Knights?" King Xemnas spoke, not amused with his son.

Seifer looked at his father then back to Xoras.

He made up his mind, he will kill the knight known as Xoras and burry him later on.

"I WILL BECOME THE LEADER" Seifer charged again and with his keyblade in attack position.

Smirking under his helmet, Xoras captured the keyblade that Seifer was holding in his hands and pulled it off from Prince Seifer's grip.

"Amusing but not interesting" Manemi spoke and moved over to Seifer.

She put her right hand on Prince Seifer's head and patted it, "I can feel your fear inside you, Prince Seifer…………………..I hope you will be peaceful in your death" and Manemi disappeared into the shadows.

Now, Oblivion Keyblade in Xoras hands, he spoke, "Goodbye my PRINCE" with the last word he spoke, Xoras stabbed the keyblade into Seifer's heart.

"AHHHH" Prince Seifer shouted as his scream in pain echoed the whole throne room.

"This surely doesn't hurt me, but then again, it hurts me to see you die in not such a painful way" Xoras spoke and held his free hand and spoke, "goodbye prince, see you in hell"

An energy charged in Xoras's hand and it shot through Seifer's body turning it into dust and nothing more than only dust.

"Well, now he's dead" Xoras spoke and looked at the king.

"If you wouldn't my king, I would like this keyblade, it is very interesting tool to be use in my fights" Xoras spoke.

"Take it, I have no use of it now that I have the Dark Keyblade in my hands, I could do anything I want to" King Xemnas of Oblivion Kingdom spoke.

"Very well than my king" Xoras bowed down and took a leave.

"summon me if you need anything later on" Xoras spoke and turned on his heels and went out from the room. Half way walking out form the room, Manemi appeared beside him and walked along with him towards out form the room.

King Xemnas sat on throne again, now without his already dead son, he can be much more at peace to plan his invasion later on.

Actually, he was much more glad that Prince Seifer was killed. He was such an annoying brat to him. After all, nothing can be acquired with the use of that pathetic boy.

"he didn't even know how to use the keyblade properly" King Xemnas spoke and everything was quiet again.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: There you have it.

**PLEASE REVIEW OR I WILL SUE  
BUWAHAHAHAHAHA**

**That rhymes**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Mad man on the line………………….weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee. NO ONE CARES

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts………..what do I need it for?

Better writing fanfictions though.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 8: The Call to Gather

Everyone in the throne room was quiet, but the thunder storm was still wild outside the castle.

Princess Namine stood still as all of the new information of her fiancée entered her mind, many questions came up into her head and things that she never thought and imagined would have happened, happened to her.

King Hayner sat on his throne uncomfortably. He looked at Klor, his advisor and spoke, "Guards, leave us alone for a moment"

Every single guard in the room left for the king, queen, princess and the royal advisor was the only ones left in the room.

After the door to the throne room was shut close, Klor spoke,

"We must do something immediately your majesty. If not, Oblivion Kingdom will sure take over this kingdom"

The wise king looked at his daughter and then outside to the thunder storm.

"My king? Is something on your mind?" Klor spoke.

The king looked again at his daughter and spoke, "daughter, summon the royal keyblade"

Princess Namine looked at her father, and spoke, "Why? Is it going to bring Roxas back?" tears welded up in her eyes.

The king went silent for a moment as he was figuring out what to say to his heart broken daughter.

"Yes……………..yes it will help"

Princess Namine focused herself and summoned the royal keyblade of Destiny Kingdom, the Peace One, which was passed down generations by generations in the royal family of Destiny Kingdom.

Now, Princess Namine was holding a white keyblade in her hands with a simple key form and spoke to her father, "now what?"

"Listen to the hum of the keyblade" a voice spoke but it was not from anyone in the room.

"Yen Sid" Klor spoke and closed his eyes into meditation to connect with Yen Sid.

King Hayner smiled as he was right at what he was thinking about. "Listen to the hum of the keyblade"

Princess Namine was surely confuse right about now. She looked at the keyblade she was holding in her hand and stared at it for a moment. Nothing was happening.

Then, all of a sudden……………………the keyblade grew brighter and it began to hum in a tune.

"What's going on?" Princess Namine spoke and began to feel a bit scared.

"Don't be afraid child, hold the keyblade in a tight grip so it can I dentify your soul" King Hayner spoke to encourage his daughter.

Princess Namine nodded to her father as a sign of understanding and she followed her father's instructions.

A few moments later, the keyblade calmed down and at the same time, Klor opened his eyes which was glowing in bright white colour, and his voice came out from his mouth,

"The Gathering Is NOW"

Nearby where Princess Namine was standing, a keyhole appeared and a voice spoke,

"Open the lock with the keyblade…………………."

Princess Namine looked at her father and mother and spoke, "What do I do now?"

King Hayner waited for Klor to explain.

Klor spoke a few seconds later, "Open the lock with the key and the world of power you shall go into. In this world, you shall be trained by the great master, Yen Sid in magic powers to defeat evil that is the Oblivion Kingdom. This is the gathering………………"

"The others are also happening the same as well, the others, in Hallow and Travers Kingdom is having the same event. This event is only and will happen only once, never it shall repeat again. The Gathering is now princess Namine and you are the choosen wielder of the keyblade at this time"

Princess Namine looked at the lock hovering in mid air in front of her.

She looked at her parents for the last time and just as she wants to Klor spoke, "Do not worry, everything will be fine here, you must go, and the by the time you return, everything will be the same, but only you will not"

Princess Namine thought for the last time to conclude her actions.

Looking at her parents and at Klor she spoke, "I will do it"

Klor spoke to her

"Put the key into the keyhole and turn it, you will then be going to the world where he will wait"

Namine nodded and do as followed. Soon, after she turned the key in the keyhole, a portal opened and she walked inside waving her hand at her parents as they saw her going towards her journey.

"Every long journey begins with a single step" she heard Klor spoke and the portal closed sending her to the world unknown.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: There you have it.

**PLEASE REVIEW OR I WILL SUE  
BUWAHAHAHAHAHA**

**That rhymes**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Mad man on the line………………….weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee. NO ONE CARES

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts………..what do I need it for?

Better writing fanfictions though.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 9: The Gathering

_**Darkness has arrive**_

_**Three keyblade wielders rose **_

_**Time to fight has come**_

In an empty room in an unknown dimension, three portals opened simultaneously.

Three people came out from the portals with a keyblade in their hands. One was a blond haired girl with blue eyes wearing a white dress, another was a girl with also blue eyes but with red hair wearing a blue dress and the last person was also a girl but with brown hair and green eyes wearing a greyish dress.

The tree of them stood with keyblades in their hands. They looked at each other and was a bit confused.

"Welcome keyblade wielders"

All of a sudden, the tree of the girls heard a voice spoke echoing in the empty room. There were no doors or even window in fact, no way out, but, there was still light even though no source of light.

Namine looked around the room, there was no one except the three of them and she even noticed that the room was in fact a whole lot bigger than she could ever imagine because it was extremely large and it looked like there was no end to the room, not a single wall was seen in the room.

Then all of a sudden, a man in a dark blue robe and long grey white beard stood in front of the princesses.

"Who are you?" asked Namine.

The old man looked at the three of them and spoke, "I am Yen Sid, you have been summoned here for a reason and that reason shall I speak about it later, right now I will introduce yourself to your keyblade instructor he will teach the tree of you how to use the keyblade at it's full potential"

The three princesses looked at the man, "Who?" they spoke simultaneously.

The wizard pointed at one direction and the girls looked at where the wizard was pointing.

A boy about 15 years of age walked towards them wearing a golden armour and a keyblade in his hands.

He stood in front of the princesses and spoke, "nice to meet you, my name is Sora"

"Nice to meet you" the princesses spoke.

Not even a single person noticed something about princess Kairi from Hallow Kingdom. She was starring at the boy in golden armour.

"alright then, let's continue with our introduction shall we?" Yen Sid spoke getting the attention form everyone.

"First of all, I will be your instructor in the uses of magic while Sora here will help you in using keyblades. You three are here right now on this moment is because an evil force has rise from the darkness. The keyblades are the ones responsible in controlling the balance in this world without it all is doomed."

Then, Sora spoke, "there are five keyblades that are in this world ad are taken care by five different kingdoms"

Sora pointed to Namine, "Your keyblade is the Peace One. It has the ability to make the user invisible to the naked eye. No one will see you when you tap into it's powers."

Next he pointed towards Kairi, "Your keyblade is One winged Angel. It has the ability to increase the speed to the user. It is very handy when you need to run away from annoying enemies or such"

The last he pointed towards Olette, "Your keyblade is The way to Dawn, this one has the ability to paralyze enemy when use it's powers."

Princess Namine, Kairi and Olette looked at their respective keyblades and examined themselves.

"What about Oathkeeper and Oblivion?" Princess Olette spoke.

"Ah yes, Oathkeeper and Oblivion, I forgot about that. Oathkeeper has the ability to make illusions while Oblivion has the ability to control the shadows." Sora spoke.

"Well now that the introductions are made, lets get started shall we? We don't want to waste time now do we?" Yen Sid spoke and looked at them all.

The four of them looked at each other and then back at Yen Sid and nodded their heads.

"Good then, I shall open a portal that will lead us to the world we need to train you princess into Keyblade Knights" Yen Sid spoke and opened a portal.

Olette spoke, "it's kind of weird when you say three princesses are going to be knights, it's just like plain weird, like oil and water, they don't mix together now do they?"

Namine, Kairi, and Sora could only laugh at Olette's point of view and all of them went into the portal.

Their training starts……………………….to become the keyblade wielders.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: There you have it.

**PLEASE REVIEW OR I WILL SUE  
BUWAHAHAHAHAHA**

**That rhymes**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** Mad man on the line………………….weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee. NO ONE CARES

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts………..what do I need it for?

Better writing fanfictions though.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 10: The Betrayal and the True Darkness

Oblivion Kingdom, was distant from the other kingdom rather than the other four kingdom which was near to each other but Oblivion was not. It was far from the others, standing alone.

In the Throne room of Oblivion Kingdom, the king of Oblivion Kingdom, King Xemnas, a man with a long grey beard with long grey hair. He was wearing a black robe a sign of darkness has taken over him.

While sitting thinking about the future which he was going to take over, five knights in black and purple armour with black cape hung behind them appeared into the throne room standing in front of the king without bowing or ay sign of respect.

"Why are you here Xoras? I did not summon your presence, and who are these other knights?"

King Xemnas spoke and now was at the edge of his throne, impatient.

The other knights behind Xoras opened their helmets which they were wearing and revealed themselves.

The four knights standing behind Xoras were all women.

"Manemi" a knight with black hair

"Eletto" a knight with dark blue hair

"Iairk" a knight with dark grey hair.

"Reifes" a knight with snow white hair.

All of them were women while only Xoras was the only one male in the group.

Xoras spoke, "We are the shadow knights and we are here to overthrow your position"

King Xemnas laughed madly, "Overthrow me? From my power? Ridiculous, guards seize them"

The guards who were in charge in the throne room wearing jet black armour stood at their position not moving, not following King Xemnas's orders.

"What are you waiting for? Seize them" King Xemnas stood from his throne, now losing his temper.

"I'm sorry my KING, but it seems that your guards won't follow your orders anymore" Xoras spoke and disappeared from King Xemnas's view.

"What? Where did he go?" King Xemnas spoke and looked around the throne room.

The king suddenly felt pain in his stomach.

He looked down to his stomach and saw blood coming out and a blade?

"Sorry my king but now your death is needed" he heard a voice and looked behind him and saw a man in black purple armour with a black cape hung behind him.

"Xoras you demon" and the king fell towards the floor with a thump. His dead body then was burnt into dust by a fireball from Eletto.

"He was not really worthy of being our leader." Manemi spoke.

"He was just a bridge to our goal" Reifes spoke.

In the middle of the room, a dark black portal opened and the guards of the castle in the throne room stood down on their knees and bowed their heads in a sign of respect.

"he's coming" Manemi spoke and every single of the five dark shadow knights moved to the portal and stood in front of it. The five of them waited for HIM.

A few moments later, a foot in a black boot came out from the portal. Slowly, came out an old man in a black robe. He had bald hair but he had long white beard.

"Lord Xehanort, you have arrived earlier than I expected" Xoras spoke facing the bald man.

"My dear Xoras, I come just in time but it seems I missed the execution of King Xemnas. I wish I culd have just seen that when you did it Xoras" Xehanort spoke.

"I'm sorry my lord, but it wasn't that much of a interesting situation of an execution" Xoras replied.

"Your throne my lord?" Manemi asked and showed Lord Xehanort to his seat.

"Thank you my dear" Xehanort walked over to the throne and sat on the empty seat that was once belonged to the once alive king of Oblivion Kingdom, King Xemnas.

Now that Lord Xehanort was seated on his throne, the guards in black armour stood back up from their bow and the five knights of darkness and shadows walked over to the lord and stood in front of him.

Lord Xehanort looked at his five knights, "My dear Xoras, why didn't you open your helmet?"

Xoras looked at the powerful man, "It seems if I do so everything will be at lost my lord" he replied.

Lord Xehanort only smiled at his most powerful knight ad then he spoke in reply,

"Very well than, let's not go deeper into that, right now, shall we plan our take over?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: There you have it.

**PLEASE REVIEW OR I WILL SUE  
BUWAHAHAHAHAHA**

**That rhymes**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** Mad man on the line………………….weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee. NO ONE CARES

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts………..what do I need it for?

Better writing fanfictions though.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 11: The Return of the Princesses

PAST

In an empty room in an unknown dimension, three portals opened simultaneously.

Three people came out from the portals with a keyblade in their hands. One was a blond haired girl with blue eyes wearing a white dress, another was a girl with also blue eyes but with red hair wearing a blue dress and the last person was also a girl but with brown hair and green eyes wearing a greyish dress.

The tree of them stood with keyblades in their hands. They looked at each other and was a bit confused.

"Welcome keyblade wielders"

All of a sudden, the tree of the girls heard a voice spoke echoing in the empty room. There were no doors or even window in fact, no way out, but, there was still light even though no source of light.

Namine looked around the room, there was no one except the three of them and she even noticed that the room was in fact a whole lot bigger than she could ever imagine because it was extremely large and it looked like there was no end to the room, not a single wall was seen in the room.

Then all of a sudden, a man in a dark blue robe and long grey white beard stood in front of the princesses.

"Who are you?" asked Namine.

The old man looked at the three of them and spoke, "I am Yen Sid, you have been summoned here for a reason and that reason shall I speak about it later, right now I will introduce yourself to your keyblade instructor he will teach the tree of you how to use the keyblade at it's full potential"

The three princesses looked at the man, "Who?" they spoke simultaneously.

The wizard pointed at one direction and the girls looked at where the wizard was pointing.

A boy about 15 years of age walked towards them wearing a golden armour and a keyblade in his hands.

He stood in front of the princesses and spoke, "nice to meet you, my name is Sora"

"Nice to meet you" the princesses spoke.

Not even a single person noticed something about princess Kairi from Hallow Kingdom. She was starring at the boy in golden armour.

"alright then, let's continue with our introduction shall we?" Yen Sid spoke getting the attention form everyone.

"First of all, I will be your instructor in the uses of magic while Sora here will help you in using keyblades. You three are here right now on this moment is because an evil force has rise from the darkness. The keyblades are the ones responsible in controlling the balance in this world without it all is doomed."

Then, Sora spoke, "there are five keyblades that are in this world ad are taken care by five different kingdoms"

Sora pointed to Namine, "Your keyblade is the Peace One. It has the ability to make the user invisible to the naked eye. No one will see you when you tap into it's powers."

Next he pointed towards Kairi, "Your keyblade is One winged Angel. It has the ability to increase the speed to the user. It is very handy when you need to run away from annoying enemies or such"

The last he pointed towards Olette, "Your keyblade is The way to Dawn, this one has the ability to paralyze enemy when use it's powers."

Princess Namine, Kairi and Olette looked at their respective keyblades and examined themselves.

"What about Oathkeeper and Oblivion?" Princess Olette spoke.

"Ah yes, Oathkeeper and Oblivion, I forgot about that. Oathkeeper has the ability to make illusions while Oblivion has the ability to control the shadows." Sora spoke.

"Well now that the introductions are made, lets get started shall we? We don't want to waste time now do we?" Yen Sid spoke and looked at them all.

The four of them looked at each other and then back at Yen Sid and nodded their heads.

"Good then, I shall open a portal that will lead us to the world we need to train you princess into Keyblade Knights" Yen Sid spoke and opened a portal.

Olette spoke, "it's kind of weird when you say three princesses are going to be knights, it's just like plain weird, like oil and water, they don't mix together now do they?"

Namine, Kairi, and Sora could only laugh at Olette's point of view and all of them went into the portal.

Their training starts……………………….to become the keyblade wielders.

PRESENT

King Hayner and his wife the queen just saw their precious daughter walked into a portal, such a small step to make a large decision in saving the world of theirs. With the keyblade in the hands of good, nothing can happen to the dark side.

Klor, an old man in a wizard's attire stood in the middle of the room looking at the two leaders of Destiny Kingdom. Two sad an worried faces he sees in front of him on the faces of his leader. He thought of something and an idea came up to him.

"Your majesty, there is no need to worry about Princess Namine. The one who will be taking care of her in the time of her training will be the most powerful wizard and also the teachers to the five wizards, which is I one of them"

"So what you're saying is that the most powerful wizard who was once your teacher and the other four wizards in this world of ours is taking care of our young child?" King Hayner asked.

"Yes indeed he is" Klor replied to the king's question.

Then, all of a sudden, a portal opened in front of the two leaders of Destiny Kingdom.

The King and Queen backed away afraid it would be a threat and while that, Klor checked the portal and the guards on duty in the throne room went closer in case anything would happen to the king and queen.

Three people appeared out from the portal in white and silver sleek armour covered from head to toe, from the metallic helmets to their metallic boots. Behind them hung their white capes on their backs.

Judging from their figures, the three of them were women and about 19 years old to be in fact if you judge them by their height.

"Stay back" one of the guards spoke.

Then, one of the armoured figures opened her helmet and showed her identity.

Her hair was long that reached till her back and it was blond in colour. Her eyes were deep ocean blue and her face was familiar.

"Daughter?" the king spoke after he saw the face.

The young woman smiled at the king and the other to figures in armour opened their helmets revealing themselves.

The one with blond hair kneeled down and spoke, "Yes father, I have return from receiving the training from Yen Sid and along with me on my journey was Princess Olette of Travers Kingdom and Princess Kairi of Hallow Kingdom"

The other women behind her bowed down as well in sign of respect to the two leaders of Destiny Kingdom.

"Guards, stand back. It's alright" The king spoke and walked over to Namine who was kneeling down.

"Stand my daughter" the young princess stood up along with the other two princesses and the king looked at the blond girl.

"How old are you?"

Princess Namine answered, "It's been two years since we left father, and we are now 19 years old. Two years of training with Yen Sid but it seems nothing had much changed since we left"

Then Klor spoke, "You only left just about three minutes ago"

"That is amazing. We didn't know that" Namine spoke in reply and then continued, "Father, we must act quickly if we are to stop the King of Darkness."

"You mean King Xemnas?" King Hayner asked.

"No, we fear there might be someone who is behind all of this, King Xemnas would never do such cruel things to his own kingdom or the others" Olette replied.

"We need the other two kings who are still alive to have a meeting. We need to speak about this matter as soon as possible" Princess Kairi spoke.

"Very well, I shall send a message to the other two Kingdoms and we shall have a meeting and discus about our current situation to defeat the darkness that has fallen upon us" King Hayner spoke and was about to do so when Klor spoke, "I can help your highness"

Klor went over to the middle of the room and made two screens and spoke to two elder men whom were the other two wizards left in the world. He spoke with them for a moment and closed the screens of magic.

"the message have been sent your majesty, it will take a matter of time for the other two kings to arrive here with their wizards to guide them here using a portal for fast transportation" Klor spoke.

"Thank you Klor, your help was a great one indeed to this battle" King Hayner spoke.

"It is nothing your majesty" Klor spoke and stepped aside.

The queen walked over to her daughter, "Would you like to rest for a while my daughter? Along with your friends?"

"We are delighted to mother" Princess Namine spoke and the battle stopped for a moment.

For now……………………………………

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: There you have it.

**PLEASE REVIEW OR I WILL SUE  
BUWAHAHAHAHAHA**

**That rhymes**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** Mad man on the line………………….weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee. NO ONE CARES

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts………..what do I need it for?

Better writing fanfictions though.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 12: The Three Kings

In a large spacious room, and within the middle of the room lay a large table and five chairs. It was a simple room with no windows but there were lights lighting the room. On behind of the chairs placed in the room had a keyblade marked behind them and one for each kingdom meaning one for one king of the particular kingdom.

Out of five kings in the large Kingdom Of Hearts, only three kings were present there in the room, seating in their particular seats.

And for each of the three kings, stood beside them were their daughters in white knights armour.

Princess Namine spoke, standing beside her father, King Hayner,

"I thank you for coming to this call of gathering. It seems we must discuss our current situation and receive all of the other kingdoms suggestion in this dark situation."

The other kings looked at their daughter and King Riku of Travers Kingdom spoke,

"We came here for a reason, to find a solution to stop all of this madness and evil coming from Oblivion Kingdom. King Xemnas must be stopped immediately"

King Cloud of Hallow Kingdom spoke, "And what do you propose of doing to stop the mad Oblivion Kingdom King Riku?"

King Riku sat silently thinking some ideas into his mind.

While he was doing that, Princess Olette spoke, "I propose we go to war"

"War? And why do you intend to do so?" King Hayner asked.

Princess Olette replied, "As a diversion"

"Diversion?" everyone in the room asked.

"Diversion outside while Princess Namine, Princess Kairi and I sneak into the castle to find King Xemnas and stop him.

"I understand, you want to eliminate the leader so his troops will not attack and thus form the war, everyone in the castle will be vulnerable" Princess Kairi spoke.

"Exactly" Princess Olette spoke.

"Then, it will begin, a war we must act on, all three of the kingdom join forcers to stop Oblivion Kingdom" King Hayner spoke.

"Agreed" king Riku and Cloud spoke.

"Well then, shall we get started now?" Princess Namine spoke.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: There you have it. This is only a short moment.

**PLEASE REVIEW OR I WILL SUE  
BUWAHAHAHAHAHA**

**That rhymes**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** Mad man on the line………………….weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee. NO ONE CARES

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts………..what do I need it for?

Better writing fanfictions though.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 13: The Action

Three woman in white armours walked out from portals and along with them came out an army to aid them in battle. Simple enough, while the army makes a diversion, the three ladies in white armour and white cape hung behind their backs, secretly walk inside into the castle, to find the leader of all this madness happening towards all of the other kingdoms.

"Come on" Princess Namine spoke as she directed the other two warrior princess into the castle front while the army distracts the shadow soldiers.

"I'll use a teleportation portal to get us inside" Princess Olette spoke and opened a portal. "Hurry" she spoke to the other two and the three of them walked inside the portal.

Inside………..

Our Drak Knight Xoras is standing along with Lord Xehanort as they watch their shadow army stopping the army from the other three kingdoms.

"Fools, they can't stop us that easily" Xoras spoke. The other four dark knights appeared behind Xoras.

Manemi spoke, "What is going on outside my dear?"

Xoras looked at the four and spoke, "I need your powers, return back to me"

"What? After all this you want us to return to you just like that?" Manemi protested along the other three of the dark knights.

"If you don't want to, I'll make you" under Xoras's metallic helmet, his eyes glowed darkness and the other four of the dark knights turned into energy and fused returned with Xoras.

"Ah, it's good to be powerful again" Xoras spoke.

"It looks like we have company my dear friend" Lord Xehanort spoke from his throne and pointed at a visual portal, showing three knights in white armour from head to toe along with white capes hung behind their backs.

"No matter, these three can't stop me for you to reach your goal, your highness" Xoras spoke.

"Very well, I shall leave you to deal with those three, in the mean time, I will be preparing the ritual for our summoning of the great darkness" Lord Xehanort spoke and stood from his throne.

"Yes my lord" Xoras bowed before his lord and watch him as he go.

"As soon as those three come in, I'll make sure they won't get away" Xoras spoke as he turned around and looking at the visual portal, showing the three princesses walking towards the throne room.

"Excellent" Xoras spoke. His eyes glowed in evil under his metallic helmet.

"Are you sure this is the right way?" Princess Kairi asked.

"I can feel the evil getting powerful, I'm sure it's this way" Princess Namine spoke as she leads her friends in combat towards a room.

"Okay then" Princess Kairi spoke and held her keyblade tightly in her hands.

"Don't worry, we can defeat them" Princess Olette spoke towards Princess Kiri to encourage her.

"It's not that I'm afraid of, something just tells me that we'll be seeing someone who we don't want to see" Princess Kairi spoke.

"Here it is" Princess Namine spoke as she opened the large door that leads to the throne room of Oblivion Castle.

"Come on" She spoke and went inside along with the two other princesses.

The trio walked into the middle of the room to see that it was dark but still lit up by a few candles in the room.

"Kind of creepy if you ask me" Princess Olette spoke when all of a sudden the doors they left open behind them closed with a loud BOOM.

"AAHH" Princess Kairi shouted, shocked due to the loud sudden noise.

"I see you are here already" a voice spoke echoing in the room.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" Princess Namine spoke as she and the other two princesses took out their keyblades.

"Now….now, there's no need to be rude" a man in black armour form head to toe similar design as the three princesses in white armour.

"Who are you?" Princess Olette spoke.

"Some call me the dark knight, others shadow knight, and even the Black Knight" he spoke as his two pair of eyes glowed beneath his helmet.

"What do you want?" Namine spoke.

"To kill you" two pair of keyblades appeared in Xoras's hand, one was the Oathkeeper, while the other one was the Oblivion.

"Oathkeeper? How did you get it?" Princess Namine asked.

"Oh this little thing? I grabbed it from a little prince who tried to defend himself with this stupid little keyblade of his." Xoras replied.

"You killed him? You're the one who killed him?" Princess Namine spoke.

"Oh, the prince? Let's just say he's in heaven right now, or who knows, might be even hell" Xoras spoke.

"Why you?!!" Namine shouted as she moved in towards the dark knight with her keyblades in her hands.

"Namine wait…….it's a trick" Olette shouted but it was too late.

Under the evil metallic mask of his, Xoras disappeared from in front of Namine and evading her attack.

"What the?" Namine spoke, looking around for Xoras.

"Behind you!!" Kairi shouted and Namine immediately moved out form the range for Xoras to attack.

"Damn it" Xoras spoke as he disappeared again into the luring shadows.

"That was too close" Namine spoke as she began to attack again, "Light Storm"

The whole dark room was then lit up by a immense light from an unknown source but might be from Namine's light magic.

"There, get him" Kairi pointed towards Xoras who was shielding his eyes form the light when Namine shouted, "No, don't, leave him to me, you go find the one who is responsible for this, Olette can find him"

"Right" Olette and Kairi spoke as they ran out from the throne room towards the royal garden.

"Time for you to pay for what you've done to Roxas" Princess Namine spoke as she lunge towards Xoras while he was still occupied with the blinding light.

"DIE" she stabbed her keyblade through Xoras's armour, right through his body, form the front to the back.

Xoras immediately let go of his two keyblades and it dropped to the floor with a clang.

"Namine" he spoke and his body dispersed into a mist and the mist faded into nothing.

The two keyblades suddenly lit up and Namine saw someone, someone she knew infront of her.

"Roxas" She spoke.

The boy stood in front of her was two years younger than her. He was still the same from the last moment she saw him. She stood taller than him, since she had grown for the past two years from her training. The blond haired prince stood in front of her and smiled.

"Roxas" she ran over to him and hugged him.

Roxas only smiled but his eyes told everything.

"Namine, I'm very happy that you helped me, but……….." he spoke.

"I'm glad to see you again" she spoke as tears fell from her eyes inside her helmet.

She let go of him and opened her helmet.

She looked him through her own eyes and smiled when he spoke,

"Namine, I'm dead"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: There you have it. This is only a short moment.

**PLEASE REVIEW OR I WILL SUE  
BUWAHAHAHAHAHA**

**That rhymes**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:** Mad man on the line………………….weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee. NO ONE CARES

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts………..what do I need it for?

Better writing fanfictions though.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 14: End it all

Two figures in white armour stood in front of an old man.

"You can't stop me now. It is all too late" the old man spoke.

The two figures in white armour held their keyblades and gripped them tightly. One of them spoke, "We will end it all now you evil man."

"Fool, I'm powerful and you aren't. What makes you think you can defeat me?" Lord Xehanort spoke as he took a step forward.

"Because, we three can use the keyblade, at its full potential" another person spoke and three looked at where the origin of the voice came form.

"Princess Namine" the other two figures in white armour spoke.

Princess Namine had her helmet off while her keyblade, the Peace One, held in her hands, ready to stop the evil Lord Xehanort.

"Now, that is just not fair, there's three of you and only one of me" Lord Xehanort spoke.

Namine let out a battle cry and charged towards Lord Xehanort, while the other two princesses followed.

Namine slashed her keyblade right towards Xehanort's head from the front, while Princess Kairi strikes her keyblade towards Xehanort's legs and Princess Olette thrust her keyblade towards Lord Xehanort's back.

At those three points of attack, Lord Xehanort disappeared and spoke, "Three against one is not fair you know."

The three princesses were surprised that the evil one disappeared and evaded their three point attack.

Then the man reappeared and now he stood in front of the three princesses in white armours from head to toe. But this time, he had someone beside him.

"Xoras" Princess Namine spoke.

The tall man in black armour from head to toe along with a black cape hung behind him, flowing as the air blew on it, stood beside the old man Lord Xehanort.

"It's time to end this" he spoke.

"Yes, you are quite right, you may kill them" Xehanort spoke.

"That's not why I meant, _master" _

Lord Xehanort was a little surprised when Xoras, his right hand man, emphasised the word Master.

"You are coming along with me, back to the Darkness" Xoras spoke and a circle appeared under the both of them.

"Darn you Xoras, what are you doing? Using a binding evil spell on the both of us?" Xehanort spoke angrily.

"Namine, do it now, send us to the darkness realm and trapped us there" Xoras shouted as the clouds and the sky above them began to darken.

"NO I WON'T" Namine shouted as the winds blew stronger and stronger by the minute.

"DO IT" Xoras shouted.

"I don't want to lose you again" Namine spoke and he replied, "I'm just an illusion Namine"

Princess Namine bit her lip and looked at her comrades. The two of them nodded and they walked over to the circle, standing at three points.

Namine, Olette and Kairi stood surrounding the spell binding circle.

The three spoke some magic words.

After a few moments

The two of the disappeared and Namine watched them, especially Xoras, with a heavy heart.

"Goodbye, my princess"

Xoras and Xehanort, vanished and was send to the darkness realm where they will stay there and will never die, till the universe dies.

"Goodbye, Roxas" Namine spoke as a tear fell down from her eye.

A few days later after the incident,

Namine and the other two princesses left back to their own kingdom.

A girl, with blond coloured hair, stood at the balcony of the castle. She was wearing a beautiful white flowing dress and she was facing the skies, looking at them as the soft white clouds drifted slowly high above in the big blue sky.

The Queen, approached her daughter and stood beside her, facing her.

"What's disturbing you?" the queen spoke softly.

"It's nothing mother, just thinking and sorting some things" Princess Namine spoke as she fixed her tiara on her head.

Not facing her mother, she spoke, "Mother, will I see him again?"

The Queen looked at high above the skies.

A few seconds of silence, she spoke, "If what you told me was true, then, I think, you will meet him, in the afterlife, he is far away now, in a world where you can never reach him but………………..he is always where he should always be."

Now, facing her mother, Princess Namine spoke, "Where?"

"In you heart"

PAST

In the realm when Namine meets Roxas again for the last time.

Namine, in white armour with a white cape hung behind her back, stood in the middle of nowhere and stood in front of her was a young boy, with dirty blond hair, deep blue eyes, and a face, she would never forget.

"You're dead?" Princess Namine spoke to the younger boy.

The boy just nodded in respond.

"But why?" she spoke, tears flowing down her face.

"Every single being in this world that has life will eventually die my princess. It's not our decision to die or not, everything is in god's hand weather when He wants to take our life from our body."

The boy walked closer to the princess.

"And I will always love you, Princess Namine" the boy faded from view and Namine could only cry.

Then, a voice spoke, "And always remember to go to the light, not to the darkness."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: There you have it.

**PLEASE REVIEW OR I WILL SUE  
BUWAHAHAHAHAHA**

**That rhymes**


End file.
